


lasting dreams

by shazamitylam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Kaiba dreams about a girl with blue hair. He can't seem to move on.





	lasting dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaTak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaTak/gifts).



“Seto,” the girl with blue hair whispers. She has an ethereal sort of beauty, something that would draw the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Kaiba feels something tugging at his chest, a strange familiarity that he can’t seem to shake off. 

“Who are you?” he asks, and the girl looks at him sorrowfully. He has the vague notion that he would like to see her smile, and he almost recoils at the sudden thought.

She reaches out a hand toward him. As soon as he reaches back, everything fades.

* * *

Kaiba stares up at the ceiling with a disgruntled frown. That had been the fourth time that this reoccurring dream had come to him, and he doesn’t like the way it makes him feel. The way that girl makes him feel. 

He gets up from bed and huffs. It doesn’t matter. Dreams don’t matter. He has work, like always, and he’ll move on.

At least, he tries. He brainstorms ideas for a new Duel Disk. He sketches out plans for an elevator to space. But the thoughts still rattle around in his head, and the vision of the blue-haired girl won’t leave him alone.

In a rare moment of weakness, Kaiba sets his head down on his desk. This whole thing is pointless and interfering with his work, and he doesn’t know how to  _ deal  _ with it. Don’t tell him that he’s gone and attained feelings for some phantom girl…

Kaiba shakes his head. No chance of that happening.  _ At all. _ He clenches his jaw and goes back to work.

* * *

Mokuba goes behind his back and contacts Yugi Mutou. Kaiba is, to say the least, not pleased.

“Why did you go and do that?” he growls, and Mokuba crosses his arms. 

“You’re overworking yourself. Everyone can see the bags under your eyes. You haven’t been sleeping, have you?”

“None of your business,” he mutters, resisting the urge to rub at his eyes. True, he is immensely tired. But at least he hasn’t been dreaming.

Yugi, still standing near the half-open door, looks hesitantly between the two brothers. “I can...come back another time if that would be better.”

“Yes,” Kaiba says.

“No!” Mokuba shouts at the same time. Yugi sighs to himself and walks inside.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the living room so that you can talk.” Mokuba grabs both of their arms and starts dragging them, Kaiba dragging his heels with a scowl.

When they arrive, Mokuba gestures to the two couches facing each other. Yugi sits on one of them, and Kaiba eyes him from the other side, still standing.

“Brother, you’re looming. Are you going to sit down?”

Kaiba slowly takes a seat with a  _ hmph _ . Mokuba smiles at them both and claps his hands. “All right then!” He whispers to Yugi, “Help him,” and then leaves.

Kaiba narrows his eyes. “I don’t need any help.”

Yugi purses his lips. “It looks like you do, Kaiba. Why haven’t you been sleeping?”

“Like I’d tell you?”

A moment passes in silence. Yugi considers him and fidgets with his hands. “To be honest...I haven’t been sleeping that well, either.” He swallows and looks Kaiba in the eyes. “It sort of feels empty without him beside me.”

Realization sparks in Kaiba’s mind. “The other Yugi?”

Yugi nods. “Atem. I miss him.”

Kaiba tries not to grind his teeth. True, there’s been something missing in his life since the ceremonial duel, but that’s not the problem that’s bothering him right now. But...if anyone could understand, maybe…

He can’t seem to open his mouth, to say words. He just looks at Yugi with tired eyes, and the other boy blinks curiously.

“What do  _ you  _ miss, Kaiba?”

A question. He can handle that. “...A girl from the past. Someone whom I could never know.”

Yugi seems a little confused, but he nods. “Is she in your dreams?”

After a moment, he reluctantly nods.

“She’s...gone, isn’t she. Like Atem.”

Kaiba looks away. That’s right. He’s...lingering on the past when he’d raged against doing such a thing before. 

“Do you like her?”

Kaiba scoffs. “Me? Please.”

Yugi looks at him contemplatively. “I think it’ll be easier once you accept your feelings and...what happened.” He joins his hands together. “It was for me,” he says quietly.

Kaiba closes his eyes. He can sense that there is a personal truth to Yugi’s statement, but he is not a man who comforts others. He looks at Yugi. “Fine. I’ll try that.”

Yugi nods and stands up. “Thank you. Kaiba...take care of yourself.”

_ Don’t tell me what to do, _ he thinks grumpily. But perhaps he feels a bit lighter than before.


End file.
